louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Annajane/Vote for AJ
Hello everyone!! First off I’d like to say thank you to the hosts for making this game so enjoyable. Ya’ll were so on top of everything and really created a great season. Also thank you to the players for being such bad asses, each of you played a great game and should be so proud of the season that we all took part in! I took a totally different approach to this game than I usually do, in most games I am such a gamebot, tryhard player who takes everything SO seriously. I need to be in control and I tend to make a target out of myself for being so intense. But this game my main goal was just to have a good time, I wanted to relax and just not take everything so seriously. I definitely had a great time and met some amazing friends along the way. So before we jump in I want to tell you guys why I deserve to win this game. I persevered even when the odds were against me. I won challenges when I needed to and I stuck loyally by my 3 person alliance that manipulated the game to an entirely different ending. With that being said, I will be splitting this speech up into Social/Strategic and Physical categories. 'Physical:' My physical game was very obvious. On paper I won 3 immunity challenges, which according to the hosts is a record wooo! I won challenges when I needed to and always played them to my full potential. During pre-merge I showed my physical game to ensure that my tribe wouldn’t want to vote me out. When you’re on a tribe, usually the goal is to keep the tribe strong. I wanted to ensure that I helped keep whatever tribe I was on the strongest it could be. So I played hard, I was active and I scored high for my tribe. I wasn’t the best physical player in the game though, which allowed me to not be a threat just for physical strength come merge. Being able to balance being a threat and keeping your tribe strong is very difficult, but knowing other people were seen as better physically than me, allowed for me to balance this easily. I never felt like I had to rely on my immunity wins, except for the FIC. I won them to just keep myself at ease and calm, to just see another day. In this game, I never felt like, “If I don’t win this challenge, I’m going home.” 'Social' Socially, I spoke to people throughout the game and tried to form relationships with others. I think because I was on the bottom come merge, it was difficult for me to keep those relationships because those people wanted me out. Once you’re on the bottom and you know people want you out, it’s hard to talk too much to them because you’re on different sides. Despite that, I still tried to talk to people and make those connections work. I formed wonderful relationships with a few people in this game. Scott and Grace in particular. Scott I worked with since the swap and I knew him and I would go far together in this game. We were both on the bottom so our connection was necessary for both of our games. He needed me and I needed him. We weren’t surviving without each other! Grace came to me like a dream and saved Scott and I from our fate of being outsiders against a majority alliance. Grace and I’s relationship was the most important thing in this game. If Grace didn’t trust me, I was gone. I made sure that she trusted me and that she wanted to work with me, I made myself available to her. The Scott/Grace and I alliance was a core social victory in my game. Us 3 had so much trust between us that we pushed forward and knocked down walls and manipulated moves together. With Grace relaying information from the majority alliance to us, we could make the game different, and we did. And let me tell you, I had so much fun doing so. I’ll get to that in the strategic part of my speech but we really had an amazing time in that alliance. My connection with Zack was also essential to my game. Zack was my go to guy and I knew he would always have my back and never go against me, I was the same to him. When he went home it was like I was completely alone in the game. But I persevered and found loopholes in order to get to the end. Overall, socially I stuck to my core group of people who I knew would benefit me in the long run. I trusted them and they trusted me and we created actual friendships which I wouldn’t change for the world. 'Strategic' I would like to start the strategic portion off by saying that many moves I made were a group effort between me/Scott and Grace. We had a f3 alliance where Grace would relay the information coming in from the majority alliance and together we would manipulate it and play to our hands. With that being said, none of the moves I ever made hurt my game in any way. Every move that we made benefitted me and pushed me further to the end. With help, I was ahead of every vote and I knew what was going to happen before the results were posted. I never felt truly in danger and was never actually defeated to the point where I didn’t feel like I could bounce back. The best strategic move was during the Bryce vote when it was decided that I would tell Ain and Alissa that I wanted Grace out just to see if they would tell Tyler/Grace. When they didn’t, that allowed Tyler to vote with us. If this move wasn’t made, Scott would have had to play his idol and we wouldn’t have been able to save it for later. Since Tyler thought that Ain andAlissa were trying to break us up it played into him voting with us. Grace went back to Tyler and said she heard her name and because no one told Tyler, he was automatically wary of people that were NOT Scott or me. I did everything I could in order to keep the attention off of me and onto someone else. Another funny thing that happened, was the fake fight between Grace. We did that mainly just for fun but also to make it look like we really weren’t together. Keeping that distance between her and I is what made this game play out the way it did. If anyone found out Grace was with me, it would have been catastrophic. Overall, my strategic game was simply to keep myself safe. Everything I did was in order to keep me and Scott from being sent home and I can say that this was accomplished. That’s just an overview of my game. I won challenges when I needed to win them, arguably I wish I won the ones I got second in but that's neither here nor there. I had a core 3 that truly worked beautifully. I helped manipulate moves and plan vote outs with Grace and Scott from after the Tobi vote and on. I managed to stay alive when I was at the bottom, even though the odds were against me I still escaped getting voted out. I’m looking forward to answering any questions you may have about my game, I will be completely transparent with each of you. Thank you for taking the time to read my speech! I did have fun playing with you guys and I hope that I can somehow get your votes to win this game! :) Category:Blog posts Category:Saint Vincent blogs